


One decision

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Alastarty (Alastor Mad-Eye Moody/Barty Crouch Jr) [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:47:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26886109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Can change it all.
Relationships: Bartemius Crouch Jr./Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody
Series: Alastarty (Alastor Mad-Eye Moody/Barty Crouch Jr) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093964
Kudos: 2





	One decision

Our tale begins during the Battle of the Seven Potters. After leaving Mad-Eye Moody with no other option, his boyfriend Barty Crouch Jr is flying by his side disguised as Harry Potter, but Mad-Eye isn't too pleased about this.

Barty told him, "Stop glaring at me like that."

Mad-Eye grumbled, "I told you not to do this, Barty."

Barty said, "Look, I'm a reckless guy and this might have been another reckless decision, but it was for you because you yourself kept complaining that Dung could be trusted as far as you can throw him."

Mad-Eye sighed. "Perhaps, but I never wanted you to be his replacement though."

Barty smirked. "Oh, so tell me then who else would have been so willing to put their life on the line for not only you, but for the Order as well and to protect Harry Potter?"

Mad-Eye stated, "You know that I don't have an answer to that."

Barty winked at him. "Yep cause I'm the only real answer, Mad-Eye."

Mad-Eye rolled his eyes. "If you say so, but remember that we have a mission to---"

He was interrupted by the sudden appearance of Death Eaters all around them and soon, they had lost sight of the others.

Mad-Eye muttered, "Well, our plan seems to be working so far."

Barty's face turned deathly pale.

Mad-Eye followed his gaze and he too turned as white as a sheet when he realised that the killing curse was flying towards him.

Without hesitation, Barty launched himself from his own broom onto Mad-Eye's with that manic glint in his eye which Mad-Eye knew so well.

Mad-Eye gasped. "Fool, what are you doing?"

Barty merely hissed. "Shut up and let me save your life, man!"

Before the deadly curse could hit either them, Barty took them into a heart-stopping dive.

Mad-Eye shouted, "Quick, come out of it or we'll crash when we hit the ground!"

Barty pulled the broom back up and they levelled back out again, but there was now no sign of any of the others or of the Death Eaters above them.

Mad-Eye asked, "What on Earth did you just do?"

Barty answered, "Oh, nothing much really. Just saved my boyfriend's life, you know; the usual."

Mad-Eye merely grinned. "I love you, crazy fool."

Barty beamed, "I love you too, even crazier fool."


End file.
